


Soft Glow

by pretty_setters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_setters/pseuds/pretty_setters
Summary: Who knew jealousy would look so cute on him.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Soft Glow

Kageyama’s watching reruns of matches again. He explained that it’s part of volleyball training to capture a sense of the opposing team players strengths and weaknesses, and to develop a better understanding of what his team will be facing so they’re able to collectively construct a way to counter the attacks. The purpose and intent behind methodically researching your opponent to prepare for the national tournament isn’t a bad one, but he’s been at this since returning from practice.

His unfaltering gaze remains on the tablet when your weight dips beside him on the couch. You can visually picture the gears running in his mind like clock-work as he studies each player with utmost scrutiny. You even speculated that if Kageyama was this motivated and determined about studying, his exam scores would skyrocket by the end of the semester’s term.

A small puff of air leaves your lungs. Sprawling your limbs across the cushions in a theatrical display of boredom. “Please Tobio, I am bored out of my mind.”

He sees you pouting through his periphery and removes an earbud. You shifted to your side and began to fiddle with the hem of his t-shirt like a small puppy seeking for a trace of attention. A soft sigh escapes him, “What do you want me to do about it Y/N?”

“Wanna watch a movie with me?” You looked at him through your fluttering lashes with dimples appearing. Though you slumped in defeat with the initial luster burning inside you vanishing as soon as he suggested the match already displayed on his device. “We can watch this together.”

You groaned. “Volleyball isn’t exactly what I had in mind—but okay, I guess.”

Kageyama offered the unused earbud and you took it. A small sigh deliberately expelling from you while you eased yourself against his warm body. He brought you up to speed with the Inarizaki match against Itachiyama in the Interhigh National Tournament of last year. And it hasn’t been a full minute before you’re engrossed with interest in the sport—or rather another attractive skilled setter.

“Hey, who’s that good-looking player?” You pointed with your index and his eyes veered to a two-toned blonde and raven haired male he became acquainted with during the All-Japan training camp. He blinked once, and then twice. Your description of ‘good-looking’ doesn’t go completely unnoticed. “Who? Miya Atsumu?”

“Miya Atsumu, huh?” You repeated the name more fondly with a timbre of infatuation clinging to your voice. Kageyama could’ve sworn he saw something resembling hearts and stardust in your eyes and hoped it was just a strange case of phantasm. “That’s a pretty strong name, don’t you think? I think I just became a huge fan of him.”

“Wh-what?” There’s a rising tension in his voice and he offers you the most incredulous look you didn’t know he could make. His staggering gaze darted between you and the screen. “You just saw him and you’re already his fan?”

“Wow, even that jersey looks good on him. I wonder where I can get one just like that.” You ignored his remarks and continued expressing your newfound adoration for the setter. He scoffed richly before rapidly removing the tablet out of your view and you can see his jealousy flare to higher lengths.

“Oi! You know what Y/N? Forget it. Let’s watch something else.”

“But it was getting so interesting!” You whined, attempting to snatch the device but his limbs were much longer and too far out of your reach as he hovered it from above. Kageyama shakes his head adamantly and the corner of your mouth tilted upward into a smirk. “Are you jealous, Tobio?”

“Sh-shut up. I’m not jealous!” He searches for a distraction anywhere that doesn’t meet your gaze and you can discern he’s always been a terrible liar. You suppressed a laugh as you gently poked his pink champagne infused cheek—jealousy looked so cute on Kageyama you wondered why you hadn’t done this sooner.

“Okay, whatever you say. Let’s watch something funny, yeah?”


End file.
